Uragi Biology
Lifespan Uragi lifespan in general reaches 650 years at its max (some may live longer due to supernatural causes), and their "maturity" level isn't measured by mental maturity, but rather by physical maturity. So an adult may be less mentally mature than someone who is considered a "teenager" to the Uragi. Skeletal Structure Uragi bones are thick and dense, and they possess multiple sets of rib cages to protect their organs. The picture to the right is how the skeleton is set up (it doesn't show the different beaks for the different subraces, but they all carry the same basic structure). Also, a note: They do possess a humanoid skeletal head, which helps to protect their brains. Strong sets of hips for pivoting on the upper body and excess cartilage in between their spinal vertebrae for flexibility. Muscle Structure The Uragi muscle structure is very impressive, having dense, powerful musculature that is able to lift their bodies when flying, or propel them when swimming (Ocatuon/Fiioxan only). However, because this makes them very heavy, they typically avoid swimming in deeper waters, as they cannot keep afloat. Organ Systems * Central Nervous System * Esophageal Chamber and Extended Tongue Sac * Respiratory (lower) * Circulatory (upper and lower) * Digestive System * Reproductive System (lower) * Sexual System (upper) The Uragi Eye The Uragi who are born with the double pupil possess a mutation of arcanic heritage, the secondary pupil/eye allows the user to manipulate arcane energy and detect magic or energy and aura changes around them. The variations of the eye are as follows: * Any colored sclera, as long as it is dark. * Any colored pupil set. * Heterochromia is possible in one or both sets of double eyes. Reproduction Females have natural heat cycles every 10-15 years, and start around 100 years of age (at full maturity). Pregnancy lasts 1 year, and they can have 1-12 peacubs (baby Uragi are called peacubs) at a time. There is a flower that grows in the swamplands that can induce the heat cycle manually, and is a very powerful aphrodisiac. Eggs are fertilized and developed inside of the womb. Once they are ready to give birth, they do lay them, and then the Uragi peacubs will break from their shells. Females know when the time is right to lay their eggs by how much pressure is pushing against the walls of their wombs, the hardness of the shells make it rather difficult to move. Milk Production/Breastfeeding Females have 8-12 teats underneath of their bodies. Milk production begins at the beginning of pregnancy, as the hormones start to change to prepare the full body for motherhood. Afterwards, Uragi women feed their young in the following manner: * From birth to about 3 years old: Totally fed from milk. * From 3-8 years old: Milk and Meat/Fruit, slowly introducing food into diet. * From 8-9 onward: Totally weaned off milk. Male Reproductive Organs The male reproductive organ is of a unique design. It's made to split apart (usually into 3 large segments) to grip the female's rear for better insertion of the breeding tentacle into the vaginal canal. Should his spike be able to penetrate the female's cervical wall, he will successfully be able to copulate with the female. The ridges on the end of the tentacle are designed to keep it in place while fully inserted into the female. Should the spiked end break, he will be unsuccessful, and will have to get medical treatment in order to further his lineage. It is possible to not extend the spike, but as far as healing, some don't recover it at all, and some do, it depends on how far down it's broken and whether or not it's still attached to the semen producing organ. It's a good way to essentially neuter an Uragi male, either fully removing the tentacle or severing the tip of the tentacle. If the semen producing organs are still intact, the tentacle can grow back, just very VERY slowly. It can be aided alchemically (and imagine the embarrassment trying to ask for that, lol), and it can also be helped with arcane users, such as clerics, to help the process along. Female Reproductive Organs The female reproductive organs in the rear are similar to that of humanoid creatures. They have a vaginal opening (labia majora, minora, mons pubis, clitoris and clitoral hood on the exterior), a vaginal canal, cervix, and womb. The difference between humanoid and Uragi female reproductive systems comes with the number of ovaries, of which the Uragi female has 6. Once eggs have been fertilized and implanted, the embryos begin to form a soft shell and grow within the womb. Biological Sex Variations and Anomalies Any physical combination of the sex organs, or lack thereof, is possible (cuntbois, shemales, hermaphrodites, etc.), though EXTREMELY rare, occurring one in every 140,000-150,000 births. They are usually sterile, and possess one of the attributes of the two binary sexes, for example Princess Tana'shaaul (Character) is a hermaphrodite, and possesses a front male sex organ, no wings, four arms, a full peacock tail, and a rear set of female genitals. She cannot reproduce, magically or biologically. Those who do not conform to the standard binary biologically can be ostracized, surgically altered, or even executed should they not be seen as beautiful, and is usually determined by where the birth occurred and what subrace they belong to, as Sehkt have been known to be more violent about unusual attributes. This, however, does not mean anything in regards to Gender Expression or Gender Identity, which are not biological, but rather psychological components. At the moment, player-created gender anomalies are NOT ALLOWED. Beak Variations The 11 (Saruuvi* are not pictured on this chart) subraces have their own shaped beaks, all for different purposes. See the picture for more information!It is not unusual for an Uragi to pierce or paint their beaks, anything to make them flashy and vibrant! Crown Feathers Both males and females have between 5 and 20 crown feathers on the tops of their heads, all of which come in a few standard shapes. Colors vary, and because they grow back, they're often cut into various shapes in the name of beauty. Color Variations * Albinism, which is the absence of all color, is present in all subraces of Uragi, even the Toruna. When this is present, the eyes are usually pink or red, and there are pinkish/peach gradation on the beak and genitals. * Melanism, which is a development of the dark-colored pigment melanin in the skin or its appendages and is the opposite of albinism. It doesn't mean all black everything, it just means darker colored, a melanistic Uragi could still possess a bright, vibrant tail or markings. * Piebaldism is a condition characterized by the absence of cells called melanocytes in certain areas of the skin and hair. So Uragi with this condition will appear to have "patches" of white in one or more areas on their body, the most common type is UNDERBELLY coloration. Rates of Color Variations: * Rate of Melanism: 1/20,615 * Rate of Albinoism: 1/8,134 * Rate of Piebaldism: 1/12,546 * Rate of Piebald-Melanism: 1/258,635,790 Height Differentials Heights are all measured from a standing on all four legs position, from foot to top of the head. * Sehkt: 18-25 feet tall * Phenx: 20-27 feet tall * Naahli: 25-35 feet tall * Toruna: 26-32 feet tall * Qudaan: 25-37 feet tall * Ocatuon: 29-35 feet tall * Fiioxan: 50-61 feet tall * Cehnuu: 34-41 feet tall * Udakii: 14-25 feet tall * Viidorn: 41-51 feet tall * Saruuvi*: 22-34 feet tall Note: Variations in height can differ +/- 2 feet. (Example: a shorter Sehkt can be 16 or 17 feet tall and a taller Udakii can be 27 feet tall.) *Not an accessible subrace. Category:Biology